


Childhood Friends

by AfelloWEEB707



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: All might is o.c's uncle (dont come after me), Bakugou Katsuki is terrible at feelings, Childhood Friends, Class 1a - Freeform, Denki kaminari is a good friend, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I am tired, Jirou Kyouko is ALSO also a good friend, Kind of lemon later on, Kirishima Ejirou is also a good friend, Manga & Anime, Memes, Mild Lemon, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, O.c is a memelord, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pining, Recovery Girl - Freeform, Swearing, backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfelloWEEB707/pseuds/AfelloWEEB707
Summary: Itsuki Ino:AccountQuirk: Metal. Can shoot out any type of metal from her body. Can also make metal from the surface of earth, can make any type of metal and can let it rise to the surface. Can also use magnetic force or energy to make herself move anywhere when is close to any source of metal but it uses a lot of stamina. The more she makes, the longer it takes to rise up to the surface. If too much use of quirk, then she becomes extremely exhausted and limp.Weaknesses: Boiling water, electricity, fireLikes: Ramen, food, memesHeight: 159 cmBirthday: 2004, October 10th
Relationships: All Might/Oc, Bakugou Katsuki X OC, Bakugou x OC - Relationship, Bakugou x Original Female Character, Bakugou/oc, Class 1-A/Oc, Midoriya/OC
Kudos: 8





	1. Black Rose (backstory)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is Itsuki's backstory of her past, how she met bakugou and stuff.

_"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy, look what i found! A black rose! You can keep it mommy!"_

_Itsuki jumped up and down next to her Pro hero mother 'Treehug', who busy washing the dishes._

_"Wow! That's so pretty Itsuki! I'll put this in the vase." Her mother said with a gentle smile._

_"Mommy! Mommy! Can i go outside again? I want to pick out another flower!" Itsuki asked her mother with innocence in her eyes._

_"Well Itsuki..." Her mother looked at the watch on her wrist. "Its already 4:35, its getting late."_

_"Mommy, please? I will come back, please just once more? It is my birthday." Itsuki said with sadness in her eyes._

_"I know its your birthday dear, but still. Its quite late already-"_

_"Itsuki you can go, just be back by 5:00" Her Pro hero father 'Underground' came from his room._

_"Yay! Thank you daddy!" Itsuki went to her dad and gave him a big hug. Her father had a pleased face while her mother just stared. Itsuki then went out of the house and ran to the forest._

_"Honey, why'd you do that? Its already late." Her mother asked the father with a concerned and confused look._

_"Yuki, its fine. That will give us a bit more time to prepare for her cake and plus, i am sure our daughter knows the forest and wont get lost._

_..._

_Itsuki was in the forest looking for another pretty flower. Her family lived in a small wooden house in the outskirts of the city which was close to the forest. When Itsuki was a but younger, her parents would go to the forest for small trips so as Itsuki grew up, she remembered some of the parts of the forest. After one hour of looking for a flower, Itsuki had found not a flower, but a four-clover leaf._

_"This is the leaf which daddy told me about!" Itsuki exclaimed with excitement._

_"It brings good luck! I should show this to mommy and daddy!" Itsuki then looked at the sky and realized it had gotten auite late._

_'Oh no!' She thought._

_'Its gotten quite late! Mommy and daddy are going to be upset now.' With the four clover leaf in her hand, Itsuki ran to the direction of her wooden house. When she reached she went for the doorknob._

_"Mommy? Daddy? I am sorry for being late. But i found a four clo-" Itsuki was met with her lounge on the left and the kitchen on the right but with something more disastrous. On the floor she saw two bodies lying with blood still oozing out of them. She also saw someone tall standing with his back turned behind the bodies. On the counter at the kitchen, she saw a birthday cake saying 'Happy Birthday Itsuki!' with five candles displayed._

_The four clover leaf which was once in her hand dropped slowly and landed on the floor gently. Itsuki eyes were in shock, in fear, in anger, and in sadness._

_"Mommy? Daddy...?" Itsuki slowly said while walking towards the bodies. The tall man who was standing turned his back around and saw a girl walking but Itsuki took no notice of that._

_"Hey...Mommy, Daddy, I found a four clover l-leaf today in the f-forest. It brings g-good luck right?" Itsuki said in a low voice. Her brown eyes were in shock and were displayed wide, her eyebrows displayed a worry expression, and her lips showed a smile._

_"Mommy? Daddy? C-can you hear me? You can h-hear me right? This is all a b-bad dream right m-mommy? R-right? Answer me. M-mommy please a-answer me. D-daddy please. Mommy! Daddy!" Itsuki who was at first slowly walking towards the bodies was now running towards them and fell to her knees. Her wide opened brown eyes were now red and tearful. Big thick tears were falling out of them._

_The tall man who was standing there started to laugh._

_"So this is their daughter? So I left one more? Heh, she's going to be an easy one, the parents were a breeze." The man said with a confident and proud voice._

_Itsuki was still crying and staring at the bodies._

_"Y-you..."_

_The man was was standing there looked at the girl confused._

_"You..." Itsuki said with a dangerous voice._

_"You did this..."_

_The man gave her another laugh._

_"Yeah so what? What's a toddler like you gonna do?" The man said with a confident and dark voice._

_Itsuki then stood up and slowly turned her face up to glare at the man._

_"I w-will..I will NOT FORGIVE YOU!" Itsuki screamed at the man with puffed red eyes with a dark expression and an angered face._

_"...Really? Do you not know who i am? I am All for One, your uncle's biggest ene-" Before All for One could finish, he was interrupted by Itsuki flying towards him with a shiny spike coming from her hands. He dodged but Itsuki wasn't done, she then took her free hand and shot another shiny spike towards him. This kne still didn't hit All for One but was very close._

_'What is her quirk?' He thought._

_Itsuki then stopped herself and then ran towards him with a metal fist and tried punching him. All for One dodged all pf her attacks but Itsuki for her age, her quirk was quite powerful and she was incredibly fast. All for one then punched Itsuki right at her gut which sent her crashing to the counter. The cake on the counter shaked a bit but was still alright, two of the candles lost their fire._

_"Who the hell do you think i am? Do you really think you would be able to defeat me? Look at you! Your just a puny child-"_

_"Shut up..." Itsuki started to stand up from her spot._

_"I don't care i am puny, i don't care i am weak, i don't care i am young, i don't CARE!" Itsuki said with tears._

_Itsuki then charged for the man but this time, the attack seemed 10x more powerful than all her othe attacks and she seemed 10x faster as well. All for one was about to brace himself when suddenly..._

_"I am here!" All might exclaimed as he came flying from the ceiling and coming between Itsuki and All for One._

_"Uncle!" Itsuki exclaimed. She tried to stop her attack but it was too powerful and she hit All Might._

_"Itsuk-" He managed to stop her but the attack didn't. While all might was desperately trying to stop the attack, it gave All for One enough time to escape. The attack was so powerful it sent All might crashing towards the wall. By then All for one had alreay escaped. Itsuki was exhausted from using her quirk for the first time so she fell limp snd unconscious._

_"Shit." All might cursed in his breath._

_"Itsuki..." He then carried Itsuki and layed her on the sofa._

_'Her quirk...' He thought._

_'...was enough to send me crashing to the wall.'_

_He then came to his realization._

_"Yuki!" He turned his head and saw his dead sister and her husband lying on the floor. He went to them and checked their heartbeats._

_"Yuki..." All might covered his eyes and then looked at her father._

_"Thank you for taking care of her Tadokoro" He said._

_"Thank you, both of you for being the heroes this world desperately needed."_

_He then took a quick galce at Itsuki._

_"I will take care of her, with my life Yuki, thats my promise." He then stood up and went to fight all for one._

_•••—•••_

_Itsuki slowly opened her eyes and saw herself lying on a hospital bed. She was confused on how she got here and what happened. She heard some adults speaking outside so she went to check it out. She saw Sir Nighteye speaking to Recovery Girl._

_"For the time being i will take care of her, All Might is too damaged at the moment."_

_"Poor girl, i heard it was her birthday yesterday? When it happened."_

_"Yes it was, she also activated her quirk. She fought that man according to All Might."_

_Then it dawned over her._

_"S-sir Nighteye?" Itsuki timidly called out his name from the door entrance and met Recovery Girl's and Nighteye's eyes. Both the adult's eyes widened with shock._

_"S-sir Nighteye? Is everything alright? What about Mommy and daddy? Are they alright? Sir Nighteye, may i see them? Sir Nighteye?" Itsuki pleaded and asked._

_Recovery Girl and Nighteye exchanged glances._

_"Dear, i think its for the best if you-" Recovery Girl was cut off from Itsuki._

_"No! Its not the best! Please, i want to see them! Please." Itsuki pleaded again._

_Both the adults again exchanged glances. Then Recovery Girl sighed and motioned Itsuki to follow her._

_Itsuki was then met with a room with two beds with two bodies on them, both covered with a white sheet._

_"We tried everything we could, but..." Recovery Girl started but her voice could not spit out any words and it turned into a sob. Itsuki didn't cry at all, she walked to the two beds._

_"Mommy, i took your favorite lipstick and tried it when you were gone for work, thats why it was out of shape!" Itsuki started and Recovery Girl stared at the little girl. Itsuke then walked towards the other bed._

_"Daddy, i wore your favorite leather jacket when you were gone as well and accidentally made a hole in it. The hole was because of me! Sorry daddy!" Itsuki laughed it out while Recovery Girl could not take it anymore and started to cry. Sir Nighteye put his hand on Recovery Girl's shoulder. Itsuki then stood between both the beds._

_"Mommy, daddy, when All might came to babysit me last year. You told him not give me any takeout food for dinner, but we ordered some slicy ramen and ate it for dinner, thats why in the morning i was so hyper! Hahaha! Thats so funny, right mommy? Right daddy? R-right, i-its s-so funny. I-its s-so..." Itsuki then began to cry while her lips displayed a bug smile and her eyebrows showing a worried face._

_Recovery Girl then went to Itsuki and hugged her from behind._

_"I am so sorry! I am so..." Itsuki did not say anything. Sir Nighteye shed a tear and from the door came All Might limping._

_"Yuki and Tadokoro..." Sir Nighteye began._

_"The power couple of the class" All might added._

_There was then a minute of silence._

_"I would..." Sir Nighteye faced All Might._

_"I would protect her with my life. I made that promise to Yuki and Tadokoro. They feared this day would maybe come. I would protect my niece with my life. They both did their part for this cruel world. They both together made it to the third place of pro heroes,they both had a beautiful child, a house, a family, and i will not let that be ruined by him. I will..." All might wiped his eyes._

_"...make sure she smiles again."_

_–-–—•—–-–_

_Shine. Itsuki's eyes had lost shine. Smile. Itsuki's face won't smile. Happiness. Itsuki wouldn't feel that. Emptiness. Was all that she felt. Everyone in school avoided her, even the teachers would try to avoid her. No one wanted to come near the girl whose parents died, especially if the girl was emotionless. Rumours were spread about her. But Itsuki didn't care. She lost both her parents and almost her uncle on her birthday. How can she care about other things when she lost a part of her on her birthday? Since All Might's condition was still bad, Sir Nighteye used to take care of her, but then Recovery Girl started to do the job. She didn't even bother to ask why. Everything that Sir Nighteye, Recovery Girl, and even All Might tried to make the girl smile was useless. She was literally just a dead human being walking on Earth. The only remaining thing she had from her parents were a pendent which was given to her on the day she saw her parents lying dead in the hospital by All Might. He said "It was their birthday gift." The pendent when opened showed a picture of her and her parents smiling together. She wore it everyday and never took it off._

_*Wednesday*_

_Itsuki was walking home from school when at the playground, there were a group of boys._

_"Did you see Izuku today? Poor guy was literally scared for his life!"_

_"We sure did put him in his place yesterday!"_

_"Whatever, serves him right! That Deku always thinking that he could become a hero with no quirk!"_

_"Well apart from Izuku, you really are the strongest here in Grade One-"_

_"Hey, look over there!" One of Katsuki's 'friends' pointed towards Itsuki who was walking slowly to her destination._

_"Isn't that Ino Itsuki? The girl who lost her parents? Her parents were pro heroes."_

_"Yeah they were. Just look at her, what a freak! Her eyes are so creepy!"_

_"I say lets beat her up!"_

_"Yeah lets!"_

_"Wait." Everyone looked towards Katsuki_

_"She just lost her parents, cut her some slack. A hero would not just beat up a person like that." Katsuki stated out his opinion which surprised the boys._

_"If thats not what a hero does, then why'd you bully 'Deku' yesterday?" One of the boys said and then the rest nodded their heads._

_"Well I-"_

_"Yes 'Kacchan' tell us."_

_After a minute._

_"Fine! But i am the one who's going to lure her in." Katsuki then walked towards Itsuki._   
_"Hey Ino-san!" Katsuki called out Itsuki in his most friendliest voice possible._   
_"Uh Bakugou-kun." Itsuki replied back. She didn't really talk to him that much so she was a bit surprised._   
_"Umm Ino-san, i was thinking since i've seen you so lonely would you like to be my friend?" Katsuki asked._   
_"A friend?"_   
_"Yes! A friend. All my other 'friends' are there." Katsuki pointed towards the boys' direction._   
_"Well alright then." Itsuki then began to walk towards where everyone else was._   
_'Sorry Ino-san.'_   
_Katsuki then pulled Itsuki's bag which resulted in her kying on the floor with her bag in Katsuki's hands._   
_"Oops, sorry Ino-San, i didn't mean that. Here you can take your bag." He then handed Itsuki her bag but before she can take it, he threw the bag over to one of his friends._

_They then showed Itsuki her bag and threw it to each to each other when she would go there to grab it. This went a few times until when her bag came in Katsuki's hands, he kicked her sending Itsuki falling down into a muddy puddle amd her pendent falling to the floor and breaking. Itsuki gasps. Katsuki then throws her bag at her and runs aways with the boys who are sniggering._

_Itsuki is crying. Sobbing. And is heartbroken. One of the remainders of her parents broke. She tries fixing the pendent but can't. Suddenly from the distance, she notices a figure running towards her. After it comes closer she sees that it is actually Katsuki. She starts to crawl away._

_"Wait! I am not going to hurt you!" He calls out stopping Itsuki in her steps._   
_"I promise, i want to help you!" He said while offering his hand to Itsuki. After some seconds, she accepts his offer and takes his hand. He pulls her back up._   
_"Hey, can i see your pendent?" Katsuki asks. Itsuki suddenly steps back._   
_"I promise i won't do anything. My parents are fashion designers, i am sure they know a thing or two about necklaces. I can get it fixed!" He tells her. Itsuki then hesitantly hands him the pendent._

_"I will bring this back tomorrow fixed, i promise!" Katsuki then ran off with the pendent. Itsuki hadn't known what really now just happened but whatever it was, it made her feel a bit warm. She then picked up her bag and headed home._

  
_*Next Day*_

_At home time when Itsuki is walking home she then heard her name being called from behind._   
_"Ino-San!" She turned her back and saw Katsuki running towards her._   
_"Ino-San like i promised i got your pendent fixed." Katsuki handed her the pendent fixed as promised._   
_"No need to thank me, after all this is what a hero doe-" Katsuki was interrupted by Itsuki who went and hugged him._

_"Thank you so much Bakugou-Kun!! This necklace is so important to me! Thank you! You really are a hero!" Itsuki exclaimed while hugging him and smiling brightly._

_Katsuki was surprised and in a shock. He then blushed and patted her on the back._

_"Yeah yeah whatever..." Itsuki then let him go and asked hima question._   
_"Bakugou-Kun is it possible if we can actually be friends now?"_   
_Katsuki took a moment to answer and then nodded while looking away still blushing. Itsuki on the other hand looked very happy and was smiling. She felt happiness and warm , inside of her. Her eyes had her bright shine again._

_"Well then, see you tomorrow Bakugou-Kun!" Itsuki waved and went to her direction. Katsuki was still startled._

_*At home*_   
_"Hello Uncle!" Itsuki greeted All Might was was siting at the counter sipping black coffee when he spit out his drink._

_"Itsuki? Y-you're-"_   
_"Smiling?"_   
_All might slowly nodded._

_"Thats right. I made a friend today!"_   
_"Really? Who?"_

_Itsuki smiled._   
_'Bakugou Katsuki."_


	2. Animes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one!

**_Bzz Bzz_ **

'Who the hell is calling me so early in the morning' Itsuki thought. She was having a nice dream until _someone_ decided to wake her up and call her four times. After the fifth time, she finally decided to pick up the phone. The contact said 'This Pomeranian'.

"Hello?" Itsuki being half awake said.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR ASS UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Itsuki blinked.

"W-wait what day and time is it?"

"ITS FUCKING MONDAY AND 7:33, I SAID TO WAKE UP AT 7:10! ARE YOU FUCKING DUMB OR SOMETHING?"

Itsuki blinked again.

"I am not a mirror Kitsu-"

"I DON'T CARE!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE THANKS TO YOU!"

Itsuki took a moment then looked at her alarm.

"Oh shi-" She then cut off the line got up and quickly got dressed. She brushed her teeth for like 10 seconds, went to the counter and grabbed a granola bar, took her bag and ran outside.

"I am so so sorr-"

"Did you take your house keys?" Katsuki interrupted her.

"Uhhh shit-"

Itsuki then rushed back inside and grabbed her keys.

"Alright lets go!" Itsuki cheerfully said.

Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"Itsi, if you're going to be still this fucking late, i will leave without you." Katsuki responded with an annoyed voice.

"Look, i am already dieing from the inside. KAORI DIED!" Itsuki started to debate.

"I don't fucking care who died. Stop watching your goddamn animes so late at night."

"B-but I couldn't help it. Kousei was about to do his performance and Kaori was going into her surgery, DO YOU REALIZE HOW SAD YOUR LIE IN APRIL IS?"

"I. Don't. Fucking. CARE."

"Tch, meanie!" Itsuki pouted. 

They both then went into their class.

–-–—•—–-–

*At the end of the day*

"I could pass out some career altitude tests but why bother..." The teacher started. Since the students were about to finish middle school and start high school the teachers have been talking about their careers.

He then took the papers in his hand and threw them backwards.

"I know you all are going for the hero track!" Then suddenly, the whole class exploded with happiness and started using their quirks like there was never a rule to not use your quirks in class. 

"Yes. Yes. You got some very impressive quirks but no power usage in school. Get ahold of yourselfs." 

"Hey sensei, don't let me in with these bunch of losers. I am the real deal. But these guys will end up lucky to be the sidekicks of some busted D-Lister." Katsuki suddenly spoke up with his legs on his table.

Itsuki rolled her eyes at him waiting for the class's reaction.

"Oh come now!"

"You think your better than us Katsuki?!"

"Ohhh please, i could take you all on!" He replied.

"Well you do have impressive results Bakugou, maybe you will get into UA High." The teacher said.

Itsuki then noticed behind her that Izuku sighed and put his head down.

'I wonder why...' 

"He's going to try to get into the national school?"

"That school has such a low percentage acceptance rate."

"Its impossible to get into!" Murmers all around the class spread like wildfire.

"That's exactly why i am going to get into it." Katsuki began.

"Its the only place worthy of me." He then suddenly jumped on his table.

"I aced all the mock tests."

"I am the only one at this school who stands a chance of getting in."

"I'll end up more popular than All Might himself. And be the richest hero you will ever meet! And it all starts with UA High-"

"Uhh Midoriya, you are also applying for UA aren't you?" The teacher interrupted and Katsuki and Izuku flinched. The whole class was in silence for a moment and then started mocking him.

"Midoriya, you're kidding right?"

"There's no way you're getting into the Hero course without a quirk!"

"Thats not true, they got rid of that rule a long time ago! I can be the first one, i still have a chance." Izuku preached.

"Yeah, leave him alone. He still has a chance." Itsuki spoke up to defend him. Izuku looked at her and smiled but then was interrupted by Katsuki slamming has hand on Izuku's table.

Izuku fell down.

"Listen up Deku! You're even worse than all of these losers, you're quirkless! You think they would let someone in like you when they could have me?" Katsuki angrily shouted at him.

"Kitsu, please stop. We're in class-"

"Shut up for a moment!" Itsuki gaped at his response.

"Ahh Ino-San, you're also applying for UA right?" The teacher asked Itsuki.

"Uhh yes thats correct!" Itsuki replied and then suddenly everyone's eyes turned to her. Murmers spread around like wildfire but they were more quieter like they didn't want her to hear. Its wasn't just the class who was staring at her, even Katsuki was staring.

"Tch" He muttered under his breath and went back to his seat. Izuku also then stood up and sat down.

-—•—-

"You went too far this time Kitsu." Itsuki scolded him.

"'Take a swam dive of the building'? Thats so cruel! You literally told him to go off and kill himself."

"Tch. Whatever. That Deku deserves it. Thinking he can be a hero with no quirk!" Katsuki responded.

"I hate to agree with her but she is kinda right dude." One of his 'friends' said.

"Excuse me?" Itsuki asked.

"I mean i understand how annoying it can be for izuku to keep on saying he will become a hero even though he is quirkless but still, you did take it far today." The other 'friend' said.

"Anyways, lets go to the arcade and pick on some girls!"

"Uhh i am still here?" Itsuki responded which resulted in his 'friend' rolling his eyes.

"Hell no! I don't want to get all dirty by going to some lame arcade! I got better things to do." Katsuki said while kicking a bottle.

When they turned around, they saw a bug green slime kind of monster emerging from the bottle earlier. 

"So you are the Number One hero's niece? You will be perfect to transform into." The monster told Itsuki.  
He then charged for Itsuki. Itsuki bracing for attack was then pushed to her right.

"What the-"  
When she landed the floor with a thud, she saw that it was actually Katsuki who had pushed her out of the monster's way. So since he was there instead of Itsuki, the monster covered up Katsuki. His other two 'friends' had already ran.

"Kitsu!" Itsuki screamed.  
"Shit. I took the wrong kid. But then again, he is not that weak..." The monster murmured but loud enough for both of them to hear.  
"I am not weak so shut your goddamn mouth!" Katsuki suddenly shouted at the monster.  
"Itsi go you dumbass! Go!" Hs shouted and Itsuki and but she didn't listen, instead she charged forwards for the monster to attack him but since he was a slimy like substance, Itsuki's punch rendered to be useless. She tried attacking him but since he was a liquid, her attacks would just go through him. She needed to be very fast but did not take the risk of going limp.

Katsuki was still suffering and suffocating from the monster taking control of him. Suddenly, the monster wrapped one of his tentacles around Itsuki and threw her out of the alley which resulted in her hitting a denting it. Everyone were staring at her. Then the monster came out of the alleyway and started attacking everything he could see in his surroundings.

-–-•-–-

"Please, let me go! Let me fight!" Itsuki pleaded the heroes who weren't letting her go to Katsuki and the monster.  
"Listen kid, i don't care if you are blood related to the Number One hero or whatever, we are not risking a civilian by putting them in danger." The pro hero Backdraft told her.

"Please just give me a chance-"  
"Can you please escort yourself to safety! The Pro Heroes will handle everyth-"  
"The Pro Heroes cannot fight him!" Itsuki interrupted him.  
Backdraft sighed.  
"I am just going to ask you one question..." He began  
"Where is your uncle?"  
It took a moment for Itsuki to answer.  
"I-i don't know. The last time i saw him was yesterday." Itsuki answered.  
Backdraft sighed once again.  
"Oi, Kamui woods! How is it going over there?"  
"Backdraft, he is more difficult than we thought! We need more heroes!" The Pro Hero Kamui Woods answered.  
"Have no fear because Mount Lady is here!" The Pro Hero Mount Lady came in her giant size.  
"Wait, everyone please excuse me, i don't have enough space to take a step!" 

Then suddenly, a familiar boy came running towards the monster and Katsuki. It was  
"Izuku!" Itsuki screamed.  
Due to Izuku suddenly charging towards the sludge villain, Backdraft got distracted which let Itsuki run past him.

"Hey, come back!" He shouted after Itsuki but she ignored him. By the time she got there, Izuku was already there helping Katsuki.

"Goddamn it Itsi you too?!?!" Katsuki scolded her.  
"Shut up!" Itsuki shouted back at him.  
She placed her hands on the broken floor pavement and the suddenly, from the floor a couple of aluminum spikes came up hitting the sludge villain but they came in a way that it didn't injure or touch Katsuki. This cut off some off the tentacles of the sludge and allowed Katsuki more space to breathe. Then suddenly from the behind she heard

"Plus Ultra!!"  
The next thing Itsuki saw was All Might and light.

-–•–-  
"I told you not to go there why didn't you listen?!"  
"You both are such a klutz! Be grateful All Might was there!"   
While Itsuki and Izuku were getting scolded by the heroes, Katsuki was getting praised.

When they let them go, Itsuki and Katsuki were walking together home like they will always did. When suddenly he took a different direction and started running. Itsuki ran after him.

"Wait, Kitsu!" Itsuki screamed at him while he ran. When he stopped, Itsuki saw that he actually was running towards Izuku.

"O-Oi Deku! Don't think you saved me there or something and don't compare me with yourself! I will be a hero! You got that?!" Katsuki shouted at Izuku while Izuku just stared at him. Then Itsuki noticed that some tears were spilling from Katsuki's eyes. Then Izuku nodded.

"Ha! Whatever Deku..." Then Katsuki flipped and started walking to his direction and Itsuki followed him after saying goodbye to Izuku.  
  
After a minute of silence Katsuki asked

"Oi! Itsi, what was that anime you just finished?"

"W-what?"  
Itsuki looked at him.

"Did i stammer?"  
"Uhh no, and the anime is 'Your Lie in April', why are you asking though?"

Katsuki then just said a "Tch" and then Itsuki came into realization.

"Wait, Kitsu are you going to watch it?"   
Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"Omg, you're going to watch 'Your lie in April'!! Impossible...   
But keep alot of food, tissue boxes and a pillow to punch into when you're watching it!"  
"Shut you goddamn mouth! I have nothing else to watch, fucking shit."  
"Hey!"  
"Shut up."  
Itsuki giggled.  
"Mate, i am serious. You're about to go through depression."  
Katsuki scoffed.  
"A-and Kousei is my husbando btw, find yourself another one."  
"Why would i want a fucking husbando?"  
"Then find yourself a waifu! If one is willing to be with you..."  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!"  
"Crap"  
"ITSI COME BACK HERE!"


	3. B-Day SPECIAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof it has been so long since i have posted a new chapter lol-
> 
> But i apologize for my laziness getting to me, i will now try to post chapters a bit more frequently and also, thank you so much for three kudos! I mean they might not be that much but they mean alot to me! So i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST BOI!!!!

'Why the hell do i always wake up so early on SUNDAYS?'

Itsuki was slouched up on her sofa while watching the TV and getting angry at herself for waking up so early (I relate).

While she was watching, her phone made a _Ting!_ sound.

**8:45 AM**

**The Pomeranian**

Yo you there?

I mean i know that u dont wake up this early

but u do for a 'valid reason' as you say

so i mean u r probably awake

**8:46 AM**

**The Pomeranian**

WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LEAVING ME ON READ

SO U R AWAKE

IF YOU DONT RESPOND IN A MINUTE I WILL FUCKING BREAK INTO YOUR GODDAMN HOUSE

**8:47 AM**

**A random person**

oOPS

i didnt respond in a minute

since you sent that message at 8:46

and i sent this at 8:47

guess u will have to break into my house

lmao

**8:48 AM**

**A random person**

Wait r u actually doing it?

Shet

I RESPONDED U HAPPY NOW?

PLS DONUT BREAK INTO MY LOVELY ABODE

**8:48 AM**

**The Pomeranian**

Good

Goddamnit how dumb can you get?

**8:48 AM**

**A random person**

H e y!

Just because i am dumb, it doesnt mean i am dumb UwU

**8:48 AM**

**The Pomeranian**

Sure

Also, what kind of a shitty quote is that, did you make it up?

**8:49 AM**

**A random person**

No no child, i am not wise enough to make it

my dear god 'ABA' made it

**8:49 AM**

**The Pomeranian**

The fuck is an aba

**8:50 AM**

**A random person**

Oh, aba is another name or username for the person who is currently writing this fanfic

basically she got the name because its her initials and she thought the name would be boring for a username in ao3 so she chose this one

**8:50 AM**

**The Pomeranian**

What fanfic?

**8:50 AM**

**A random person**

Anyways you messaged me for a REASON so what is thy REASON

**8:50 AM**

**The Pomeranian**

so i finished the anime of yours

**8:50 AM**

**A random person**

*gASP* you dID?

hoW WAS IT?

diD YOU CRY

yoU DID CRY

omG BAKUGIO SAMA CRIED

**8:51 AM**

**The Pomeranian**

What the fuck

who the hell is bakuGIO

i am bakugou

not 'bakugio'

and also, i did not cry

and i did watch that goddamn anime

and it was ok? i guess

**8:51 AM**

**A random person**

*gASP* ok?

JUST OK

JUST FUCKING OK?

BAKAGOU KUN **  
**

**8:51 AM  
**

**The Pomeranian  
**

ITS FUCKING BAKUGOU NOT BAKAGOU OR ANY OF YOUR AUTOCORRECT SHIT **  
**

**8:52 AM  
**

**A random person  
**

THIS GODDAMN ANIME MADE ME CRY AND DEPRESSED

HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO MY POOR KAORI

I FEEL LIKE I AM ABOUT TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK

I AM GONNA DIE **  
**

**8:52 AM  
**

**The Pomeranian  
**

Then perish **  
**

**8:53 AM  
**

**A random person  
**

Did you just use one of ma comebacks?

Fuck you **  
**

**8:53 AM  
**

**The Pomeranian  
**

Ahhh thats the girl's name

Kaori

What was nerdy pianist's name? The one who is your 'husbando'? **  
**

**8:54 AM  
**

**A random person  
  
**Its Kousei...

How the hell do you like not remember a character's name? **  
**

**8:54 AM  
**

**The Pomeranian  
**

none of your goddamn buisiness

so what kind of husbando material do you find in him? **  
**

**8:54 AM  
**

Thats none of ur goddamn business either

anyways we need to talk about the real important thing

that is....

*epic and dramatic drumroll*

YOU BIRTHDAY :3 **  
**

**8:55 AM  
**

**The Pomeranian  
**

... **  
**

yeah so what? **  
**

**8:55 AM  
**

**A random person  
**

WDYM SO WHAT?

ITS UR YOUR BDAY MY DUDE

CONGRATS ON TURNING 15

Although since we are in the past u would be in the present turning 17 right now i think

BUT STILL **  
**

**8:55 AM  
**

**The Pomeranian  
**

WHAT PAST? **  
**

**8:55 AM  
**

**A random person  
**

Oh you dont need to know that

Anyways its my treat

What do you wanna do?

We can go to a restaurant 

or for a walk

or like ANYTHING

I wanna gift you

but i understand if you are doing something with your parents

but STILL **  
**

**8:56 AM  
**

**The Pomeranian**

i am nor rlly doing anything with my parents

We will be just having some cake tonight or something

i dont even care

these birthdays are so stupid

you dont need to take me anywhere

i am good

especially with your poor broke ass **  
**

**8:56 AM  
**

**A random person  
**

Pls bich

i am richer than you are

also get ready

i will come in two hours

Adios! **  
**

**8:57 AM  
**

**The Pomeranian  
**

Wait!

Goddamnit **  
**

-—•—-  
(Katsuki's POV)

*After two hours*

"Where do you think you're going?" The old hag shouted at me when I was leaving for the door.  
"I am going to Itsi's. And its none your goddamn buisiness why am I going there." I said to her bluntly. If I told her the reason, she would go after me. It was so fucking annoying.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Katsuki."

"Tch, whatever..." I then go for the door and walk towards the direction to Itsi's house.  
'Its my goddamn birthday,' I say to myself.  
'And yet I am the one who's walking to her house. She is also the one who arranged this fucking meeting. How wonderful.'

I then finally reach her house and proceed to knock the door.  
'God damn it Itsi...'

(Itsuki's POV)  
"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit..." I hurriedly wear my sneakers while sitting on the sofa.  
"God damn it I lost track of time!' I scream at myself.

"Itsuki, maybe you should curfew yourself into watching TV and please control your language." From behind me I hear a deep voice.

"Sorry uncle." I apologize to my uncle or as he was known, 'All Might'. He usually came to visit my house on Sundays to make sure I haven't burned it down yet. Since i was growing older, and he was also getting old and busier, he could only come on Sundays. So he was there sitting on the counter sipping black coffee.

"Aww man Kitsu's gonna scream at me. Welp my time has come." I mumble under my breath while reaching for the door.

"Ok uncle, I love you and everything now see ya-" As i was saying bye to my uncle and was about to run out of the door, i was greeted with something hard and big which cause me to fall down.

"What the fu-"

"WHAT THE FUCK ITSI?!" 

'Oh...'

"YOU MAKE ME COME ALL THE WAY OVER HERE TO PICK YOU UP WHEN IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THE OPPOSITE AND NOW YOU FUCKING DECIDE TO BUMP INTO ME, THIS DAY IS GETTING EVEN BETTER!" Kitsu screamed at me while my ucle slowly hid himself behind the counter. He was in his non-muscle form so he couldn't let himself be seen.

"Sorry, oops." I say this to him while getting up.

"Also, who the fuck were you talking to?"

'Shet.'

"I-umm-"

"You said 'uncle', so is like All Might here?"

"Ummmm uhhhh no."

"Then?"

"I aaammmm juuuussstt..." I take a moment trying to form an excuse.

"...ssoooo USED to saying bye to All Might that even though he is not here, i just still said it?" I smile awkwardly at him.

'Guess I'll die.'

"Tch, whatever so are we going or not?"

'NEVERMIND, NAILED IT'

"Yes we are." On the way out I gave a thumbs up to my uncle while he just looked at me with a concerned look.

—•—  
*After reaching the place*

"Sooo whatchu ordering?" Itsuki asked Katsuki who was still gazing at his menu.

"Can you like shut your goddamn mouth hole for 5 seconds?" That was his reply.

"Ok! Five...Four...Three...Two...One...And a ZERO. Done! Now can you please tell me what are you ordering?" 

Katsuki let out a few sounds which indicated that he was very pissed off.

"Well I don't fucking know. None of the stuff is spicy enough."

"Well then lets do the 'Spicy Noodles Challenge'!" Itsuki exclaims.

"Fuck no, we did it that already a few months ago. they were not even spicy." 

"Uhh first thing, i was the one who won..."

"IS IT MY GODDAMN FAULT YOU'RE BASICALLY KIND OF IMMUNE TO SPICE?!"

"Second thing, stop shouting. I swear those explosions of yours are making you go deaf and you're shouting alot because of it."

"ITSI I WILL FUCKIN-"

"Third thing, i think they added three more levels."  
Katsuki then suddenly shut up and perked his head to Itsuki's menu.

"That then makes-"

"Ten levels..." He interrupted her. He then said,  
"Fuck whatever you're ordering, we're doing this shit."   
Itsuki smirked at him.

"Hell yes."

*On the tenth level of the challenge*

"G-Give it up already, you're going to have a fucking stomach ache if you go on..." Katsuki taunted her while they were both in the middle of their bowl.

"I-in your goddamn dreams, l-look at yourself! You're fucking sweating like crazy..." Itsuki then taunted him.

"You're fucking sweating A-AND crying!"

"You're doing the same y'know..."

They both then continued to eat their bowl and finsihed at the same time.

"Ok! So the winner of this challenge is..." The waitress said. Kind of the whole restaurant was watching at this point since no one has ever made it past level seven.

"...NO ONE!" 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?" Both Itsuki and Katsuki shouted at the same time.

"Its a tie thats why! But don't worry, pictures will be taken of both of you and will be hanged up on the wall in the middle on the restaurant. You both just broke the record!" The waitress exclaimed while Itsuki and Katsuki just glared at each other.  
The waitress then took a pic of both of them while they both were looking at each other like hungry predators.

"As a reward, you both don't need to pay the bill to this! I hope you both have a wonderful day. If you need any more water or milk, you can have them right now for free!" The waitress told them while they were still glaring at each other.

"No thank you, we are good. You too have a wonderful day!" Itsuki thanked her. They both then left off to Itsuki's place.  
"I won." 

"Excuse me?" Itsuki was confused.

"I said I won, I drank the lesser amount of milk afetr we were done." 

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"OF COUSE IT FUCKING DOES!"

"Whatever..."

After they reached Itsuki's house, she then led them to her room.

"So for your birthday gift-"

"You forgot didn't you?" When Katsuki said this, it shocked Itsuki.

"Uhhh no, I was going to say so for your birthday gift I got you a little merch!" Katsuki just stared at her.

"I got you...BEHOLD!" Itsuki then whipped out a shirt with Zero Two from Darling in Franxx smiling on it.

"I got you your waifu! But wait there's more..." She then whipped out another shirt with Rem and Ram from Re: Zero on it.

"But wait, there's three..." She then whipped out another shirt with Rachel Gardener from Angels of Death.

"I was also thinking of getting you an ahegao sweater or shirt but then I was like nah too expensive so i was like why not bring his fav waifus so ya!" Katsuki was still staring at his gifts.

"Soo?" Itsuki smiled brightly at him.

"You alrig-" She was interrupted by Katsuki suddenly taking her into his arms.

"Thank you..." He whispered which gave Itsuki a chill in her backbone. She then patted him on the back.

"Its fine, anything for you. Its what friends are for." She said while blushing. 

Katsuki then departed from the hug looking red.

"Y'know I feel like you have a thing for short women if you exclude Zero Two from this." 

"...what the fuck is wrong with you?" Itsuki then giggled.

Katsuki then said bye to Itsuki and went home with the shirts. It was currently 4:51pm.

She then went to her bathroom. When she looked at the mirror she noticed something about her expression. The blush which was there earlier when Katsuki hugged her was still there. But she wasn't annoyed, instead she smiled and then went out to her counter to grab a glass of water. Then from the guest room, All might came.

"So how was it?" He asked.

"It was really fun! And also I am full so I most probably won't be having dinner."

"Ok, did he like the gifts?"  
Itsuki then smiled gently.

"He liked them."


End file.
